Nagareboshi He
by AnNi3-cHaN
Summary: Los Santos Dorados han revivido y ahora tendrán que enfrentarse a las vicisitudes de una nueva vida. NC: De rumores y bendiciones. El día con tío Saga continúa.
1. Prólogo

_By Annie-ly-chan_

¡Hola!

De vuelta con una nueva historia ^^

Ultimamente no tengo mucho tiempo libre para actualizar o escribir, pero mis musas no me han dejado en paz. Así que aunque sé que no lo podré hacer pronto, seguro que tarde o temprano seguiré con todos mis proyectos hasta el final.

Por el momento espero que disfruten del prólogo y el primer capítulo. Y de antemano GRACIAS por leer.

Saludos ^u^

***Nota: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de _Saint Seiya._No escribo esto con fines de lucro, sólo soy una amante del Universo de _Saint Seiya_ con inumerables musas en la cabeza que piden a gritos que me ponga a escribir.***

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓLOGO<strong>

Una nueva época de magnificencia reinaba en la tierra. Después de la pérdida de sus más poderosos Santos y la restauración de la paz, la Diosa Athena busco todas las maneras, posibles e imposibles, para traerlos de vuelta y darles una nueva oportunidad de vivir. Luego de todo lo que habían hecho por ella y por la humanidad, no podía pagarles con menos. No es necesario decir que aunque no se sepa cómo, lo consiguió. El Santuario se llenó de luz una vez más, al recibir en sus aposentos a sus más fieles guardianes.

Sin embargo, las cosas jamás pueden ocurrir de una misma manera dos veces, las heridas dejan cicatrices y no se puede regresar por el camino andado.

Era cierto que pelear hombro a hombro se les daba bien, dieron sus vidas en ese muro sin recordar culpas, traiciones o remordimientos. Murieron como hermanos, uniendo su cosmo para un bien común, llegando incluso a entrelazar sus almas. Pero _vivir_ es una situación millones de veces más difícil, ahora tendrían que afrontar aquello a lo que tanto temían (unos más que otros) regresar a encarar las consecuencias de su pasado.

…

Al final no fue tan malo como suponían.

Mu, Aldebarán, Shaka, Aioros, Dokoh y Shion dejaron en claro que nada había que perdonar, pues todos cometieron errores. En palabras de Shaka: "El pasado sólo debe ser rememorado para impartir enseñanzas, a nosotros mismos o nuestros semejantes, y jamás como fuente de miedos, culpas y odios".

Deathmask y Afrodita contaron su experiencia al ser traídos de la muerte para convertirse en traidores, después de haber caído en batalla por primera vez siendo exactamente eso. Después de centenares de lágrimas y unos cuantos, muchos tragos todo había terminado bien, incluso Deathmask reveló haber limpiado su templo de todos esos espeluznantes rostros que guardaba como trofeos, para remplazarlos con simple decoración de _Halloween_ para no perder del todo su imponente reputación; y amenazó a todos con mandarlos directito al Yomotsu si se les ocurría hacer comentario alguno al respecto.

Aioria como buen león orgulloso, no se las iba a dejar tan fácil. Si creen que su sufrimiento iba a ser en vano estaban muy equivocados. Claro, eso fue hasta que Aioros lo sermoneó y amenazó con contarle a Marín las cosas más vergonzosas de su infancia sino dejaba su actitud caprichosa. Por supuesto Aioria no guardaba más rencores, el tener a su hermano de nuevo con él, sus amigos de vuelta y una novia maravillosa era toda la dicha que necesitaba, pero eso no se lo iba a decir a nadie.

Camus, demasiado racional como para dejar que su nueva vida se viniera abajo por los fantasmas del pasado, con él no hubo mayor problema; al contrario, fue él quien se encargó de hablar con Milo. El escorpión seguía dejando a sus emociones controlar casi todas sus acciones, pero para fortuna de todos, Camus aún podía hacerlo entrar en razón, no en vano se había ganado el título de "mejor amigo" por tantos años. Al final estuvieron de acuerdo en que cada uno de los miembros de la orden, ya habían sufrido lo suficiente como para expiar sus culpas.

Para Shura lo único que necesitó fue una larga charla con su amigo y héroe de la infancia, Aioros, para saber que todo estaría bien. Y una noche de copas con Deathmask y Afrodita para entender que las cosas no eran como antes, pero podían ser mejores.

En cuanto a los gemelos, las cosas eran un tanto más complicadas. Probablemente porque ellos las complicaban. Kanon era un ente demasiado libre, amante de su soledad e individualismo; era agradable estar de vuelta con su hermano y los demás "niños" dorados, pero llegaba a sentirse un tanto sofocado a veces. Después de un par de meses, un día simplemente decidió irse a recorrer el mundo, por supuesto, con la promesa de volver. Mientras que Saga se había quedado albergando todas las culpas posibles en su ser, desde el recuerdo de todo el sufrimiento que causo en sus "hermanitos" con sus maquiavélicos planes, hasta el hecho de que su propia sangre se sintiera tan fuera de lugar que haya tenido que partir. Tal era la situación que en ocasiones el único capaz de sacarle una sonrisa al gemelo mayor era Aioros, la única persona además de Kanon que lo conocía más que bien.

Sin darse cuenta los meses siguieron pasando, transformándose en años. El ritmo de los entrenamientos había bajado tanto como el número de novias de Milo había aumentado. Incluso Deathmask estaba considerando conseguirse un aprendiz para obligarse a seguir en forma.

La verdad es que las cosas jamás habían estado tan tranquilas. La vida era ahora como jamás lo hubiesen imaginado.


	2. Make of two hearts

_By Annie-ly-chan_

**CAPÍTULO 1: Make of two hearts**

Aioros recorría de un lado a otro el Santuario en busca de Saga. Sabía que el gemelo no había estado de ánimo los últimos días, y seguramente ahora estaría escondido bajo una piedra en el lugar más recóndito de Atenas, esperando que nadie lo encontrara en por lo menos 24 horas más.

—Es mi imaginación o es la tercera vez que Aioros pasa por aquí. —Dijo Afrodita tomando un trago a su cerveza.

—Debe estar buscando a Saga. —Bostezo Deathmask restándole importancia. —Sabes qué día es, ¿no?

—Claro, el arquero es la única persona a la que no mandaría a otra dimensión este día.

—¡Argh! Es increíble, pero si yo solo… aahgh. No es posible. —Un malhumorado Milo subía las escaleras hacia Cáncer pesadamente.

—Y a ti qué te pasa insecto. —Comentó el dueño de la cuarta casa, indiferente. Abriendo otra cerveza.

Milo entrecerró los ojos con cara de pocos amigos.

Afro rió divertido de la expresión del escorpión. Y le ofreció la cerveza que Deathmask apenas destapó como son de paz.

—¡Hey!

—Vamos Masky, parece que Milo la necesita más que tú. ¿Por qué tan alegre esta mañana?

Milo bebió media cerveza de un solo golpe.

—Saga. Él y su mal carácter me van a volver loco… prácticamente ahuyentó a mi cita de hoy…

—¡VISTE A SAGA! —Aioros lo había tomado por sorpresa, haciéndolo soltar su cerveza.

—¿Y este de dónde salió? —Deathmask enarcó una ceja.

—¿Dónde lo viste?

—Ca-cabo Sunión.

—Pero claro.

Aioros desapareció tan pronto como había llegado. Mientras que el escorpión se había quedado estupefacto en su lugar.

—Pero qué diablos…

—Hoy es cumpleaños de Saga. —Lo interrumpió Afrodita mientras recogía los trozos de botella del suelo.

—¡¿ES HOY? L-lo había olvidado. E-eso quiere decir que pude haber muerto…

—Tuviste suerte.

—Creo que necesitaré otra cerveza.

.n-u-n-u-n-u.

—Así que aquí te escondes. Este año no fuiste muy original, amigo.

—No estoy de humor Aioros…

—Eso no es nuevo. Al menos Milo sigue vivo…

—De verdad, no estoy de humor.

—Bien, bien, de acuerdo. Ya no digo nada. —Se sentó a su lado. —Toma. —Le extendió una pequeña caja envuelta con papeles de colores. —¡Feliz cumpleaños!

—Gracias.

—Podrías al menos abrirla y fingir que te gusta.

Saga enarcó una ceja. Su mejor amigo lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Suspiró y se dedicó a desenvolverla con cuidado de no romper el papel.

—"_Saga"._

El aludido se congeló de pronto. El sonido fue tan claro que por un momento dudó que el llamado fuese directamente a su cosmo. Volteó a ver a Aioros, que seguía expectante a que abriese el regalo. Él no parecía haber escuchado algo.

—¿Qué sucede? —Dijo el arquero, cambiando el semblante.

—_"Saga"._

—Es Kanon. —Dijo en apenas un susurro. —_"¿Qué pasa, hermano?"_

—_"¡Hola!"_

—_"¿Hola?" _

—"_Ehm, ¿Qué tal las cosas en el Santuario?"_

—"_¿Qué?"_

—"_Bueno…"_

—"_¿Estás bien?"_

—_"Sí, es decir… yo… necesito algo de ayuda, pero…"_

—_"En un segundo estaré ahí…" _—Se levantó dispuesto a abrir un portal interdimensional.

—_"NO. No es esa clase de ayuda… Tranquilízate. Yo… ehm… quería decirte que llegaré al Santuario mañana, entonces hablaremos. Solo quería ponerte sobre aviso"._

—_"¿Seguro que estas bien?"_

—_"Sí". _—Respondió no muy convencido. —"_Te veré mañana"._

—"_Ok… y Kanon… Feliz cumpleaños…"_

—_"Ah… gracias… pa-para ti también"._

Saga había estado inmóvil por los últimos tres minutos. Aioros lo veía con interés. Finalmente se decidió a interrumpir su meditación, estado de shock, o lo que fuese que le pasará. Porque si de algo estaba seguro era de que ya no hablaba con el gemelo menor.

—¿Y bien?

El mayor se volvió asustado, como si por un instante hubiese olvidado que estaba acompañado.

—¿Entonces? —insistió el arquero.

—¿Q-qué?

—¿Kanon?

—Ah… él regresará al Santuario mañana.

—Oye, entonces son buenas noticias, ¿no?

—No lo sé, estoy preocupado. Dijo que necesitaba ayuda.

—Vamos, si fuera algo grave lo sabrías.

—Pero es Kanon, él jamás me pediría ayuda a menos que...

—Tranquilízate. De cualquier forma lo sabrás mañana.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—Así es. Ahora siéntate, cálmate y abre tu regalo.

Saga devolvió la mirada a la pequeña caja que aún yacía en su mano. Terminó por quitar el papel que aún la cubría, y vació su contenido en su otra mano.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Una corbata. Es bonita no crees.

El de géminis enarcó una ceja. Gesto que logró dibujar una inmensa sonrisa en el arquero dorado.

—Es… linda. Pero…

—Sólo pensaba… —Lo interrumpió el castaño. —Que tal vez… la podrías usar en mi boda. —Terminó de decir en prácticamente un susurro.

—¡¿QUÉ?

—Tú sabes. Me gustaría que fueras mi _parochos*_…

—¿Es enserio?

Aioros asintió.

—Así que tú y Jane… No pensé que ustedes… es decir… ¿dejarás el Santuario?

—No. Al menos, no aún. Ya hablé con Athena sobre esto. Jane y yo viviremos en Sagitario hasta que mi sucesor llegue y sea capaz de despojarme de mi armadura. —Rió alegre.

—Vaya. —Suspiró el peliazul.

—Entonces qué dices, ¿te gustaría ser mi _parochos_?

—¿Seguro?, ¿qué hay de Aioria?

—Ya tengo otro cargo para él, y… pues, tú eres como un hermano mayor para mí. No podría escoger a nadie más… así que…

—Será un honor. —Dijo Saga mirando directamente a su corbata nueva.

.n-u-n-u-n-u.

Paciencia, la virtud de los más grandes hombres. Así como su ausencia puede llegar a ser la debilidad de los más fuertes. Tal era el caso de Saga de Géminis, no había cosa que odiase más que esperar.

Ya pasaban de las 10 de la noche y aún no llegaba. No entendía qué podía demorar tanto a su hermano. Él había dicho que regresaría ese día, y "ese" día estaba por terminarse. El gemelo mayor daba vueltas en círculos por la cámara principal del templo tratando de llenar los espacios en blanco en su mente, es decir, Kanon podía crear rupturas dimensionales tan bien como él, no debería costarle el menor trabajo transportarse hasta el Santuario en un santiamén. Claro estaba la posibilidad de que la barrera que él mismo creaba para proteger al Santuario de ataques como el suyo fuera un obstáculo para su hermano menor. No, realmente no creía eso. Kanon lo conocía a la perfección, seguramente su tormentosa espera no era más que uno de sus planes para reírse a sus costillas. Viviendo como sombra por tantos años le habían enseñado mil maneras de entrar, probablemente usaría alguna de esas rutas para sorprenderlo una vez que entrara en estado de desesperación total, para lo cual no faltaba mucho.

11:05 pm. Un pequeño reloj de mesa se hizo mil pedazos al chocar contra la pared. Saga sentía que se volvería loco si veía un minuto más trascurrir en el pequeño aparatito.

—De saber que así tratas tus cosas no te habría traído un regalo.

El mayor volteó en dirección a la entrada principal del templo donde la tenue luz de la luna dibujaba la silueta de su gemelo. Se veía un tanto distorsionada a causa de la enorme capa que lo cubría y que apenas dejaba ver su rostro, pero sin duda era él.

—¿Te asusté? —Sonrió burlón.

—Claro que no. No esperaba que llegaras por la entrada principal.

—¿No esperabas? El hecho de que elevara mi cosmo para anunciar mi presencia no te dio una idea.

—¿Tu cosmo?

Saga se congeló en su lugar, no se había percatado que su hermano no hacía nada por disimular su cosmo, y ahora que lo pensaba llevaba más de una hora sintiéndolo sin darse cuenta.

—JAJAJA. No puedo creer que el "Gran Saga de Géminis" se descuidara tanto, los años sin entrenamiento te están afectando hermanito.

—Yo… un momento… ¿atravesaste los templos?

—Pues sólo son dos antes que este, pero sí. Aunque en realidad sólo me topé de frente con Aldebarán; Mu y Kiki parecían algo ocupados, creo que por fin el pequeño duende se convertirá en el Santo de Aries, ¿no?

—Sí, pensamos que cualquier día de estos será… Pero "El Santo Rebelde, Kanon de Géminis" siguiendo los protocolos. No es común que entres llamando la atención.

—Lo sé. No tenía muchas opciones… En fin, ¿me vas a seguir cuestionando en la puerta o me dejarás pasar? Vengo rendido, mi vuelo se retrasó, y creme no es un viaje corto desde Brasil, además tuve que hacer varias paradas técnicas desde Atenas.

—¿Avión?

—Sí. Tú sabes, son unos objetos enormes de metal que la gente usa para volar y transportarse.

—Sé lo que es un avión. Me refiero a, ¿por qué viajas en avión?, ¿Quién eres, y qué le hiciste a mi hermano?

—Cálmate. Es sólo que no podía hacer un viaje interdimensional o por los peligrosos caminos secretos del Santuario con ellos.

Caminó unos pasos para estar frente a Saga, y con una ráfaga de su cosmo se quitó la capa que lo cubría; dejando así ver a dos pequeños niños que dormían plácidamente en sus brazos, abrazados de su pecho. Si no fuese por lo rojizo de su alborotado cabello, sin duda serían idénticos a Kanon.

—¿Q-qué significa esto?

—Te presento a tus sobrinos: Cosme y Damián.

* * *

><p>Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado.<p>

*Parochos: Es lo que se conoce como padrino, testigo o _bestman_, para otras culturas. En la antigua tradición de las bodas griegas, se trataba del mejor amigo o pariente más próximo. Éste debía permanecer a lado del novio durante los ritos en los que la novia abandonaba la casa del padre para ser recibida en la del futuro esposo.

También, para la religión católica, _parochos _puede ser traducido como párroco, sacerdote o cura. Pero no es el significado que quería usar para esta historia. =P

Bueno, creo que son todas las aclaraciones.

Hasta la próxima.

Saludos (se agradecen reviews)

^u^


	3. From here to paternity

_By Annie-ly-chan_

¡Hola! ¡He vuelto! ^u^

Primero que nada mil GRACIAS por el apoyo a estos desvarios míos =) Gracias por leer y en especial gracias por los reviews

Saint Lu Muchas gracias, espero que te siga atrayendo esta historia y no decepcionar tus espectativas. Disculpa la tardanza en actualizar.

hotaru: Mil gracias por todo el apoyo en esta historia, así como en todos los proyectos que tengo por aquí. Siempre me es grato leer tus comentarios. Y tienes toda la razón conozco un par de personitas que tienden a olvidar sus propios cumpleaños. ^n^

Shami: Tendré que hacerte esperar un capi más para conocer a los nuevos integrantes de la familia, pero espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado. ~.^

Ahora sí, continuemos con la historia ^^

***Nota: Ya saben que nada me pertenece, todos los personajes de Saint Seiya son del maestro Masami Kurumada***

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 2: From here to paternity<strong>

—Te importaría que los fuera acostar a mi habitación. Se están poniendo pesados.

—N-no, a-dealante.

Kanon caminó hacia su habitación con Saga a sus espaldas. El mayor estaba totalmente desconcertado, parte de él le decía que estaba soñando. Miró cómo su hermano recostaba a los niños con cuidado de no despertarlos. Los miraba con una adoración que hacía años no lucía en los ojos de su gemelo, probablemente desde que eran niños y él mismo era observado con esos ojos.

Eso hizo a su mente divagar. Kanon solía ser un niño tan dulce como caprichoso. Su sonrisa era el mejor aliciente durante los duros entrenamientos, y siempre supo decir las palabras adecuadas cuando lo necesitaba. Era su sentido común, la cordura en su cabeza; y por lo tanto también tenía una facilidad de desquiciarle magnífica. Dependían demasiado el uno del otro, algo maravilloso pero igualmente destructivo. Cuando la balanza se inclinó un poco, sólo fue cuestión de tiempo para la catástrofe…

Uno de los niños se movió inquieto al sentir la ausencia del calor de los brazos de su padre. Éste lo tranquilizó acariciando sus cabellos, mientras susurraba algo parecido a una canción de cuna. Saga sonrió instintivamente.

_**~Flashback~**_ *

Me tocaba hacer la ronda esa noche. Era el trabajo que menos me gustaba porque era aburridísimo. Usualmente no había más que reportar que un par de soldados ebrios cuando debían estar cumpliendo con su deber. Y quién los culpaba, vivíamos en la tranquilidad previa a la tempestad. Todos sabíamos que con la llegada de Athena tan próxima, en cualquier momento se desataría el inicio de la guerra. Pero de igual manera nuestra esperanza (o ingenuidad) nos hacían pensar que no sería ese día.

Y sin embargo, más allá de mis preferencias, esa noche había algo extraño que me hacía querer regresar corriendo a casa. Aunque probablemente sólo se trataba del hecho de que me preocupaba haber dejado solo a Kanon con los aprendices. Era la primera vez que tendría que arreglárselas por su cuenta con ese par, desde que Camus había llegado.

Sacudí mi cabeza intentando sacar todos esos pensamientos. Me estaba preocupando de más. No era tan difícil vigilar que cenaran y se fueran a la cama, mi hermano podría manejarlo.

Pero… siempre podía ir a echar un vistazo, después de todo, era mi obligación asegurarme de que todo estuviese bien en el Santuario y eso incluía a la casa de Géminis.

Caminaba por las escaleras que llevaban a mi templo y había un inusual frío, que se acrecentaba en rededor de la tercera casa. Preocupado, logré colarme y desde las sombras me propuse a investigar lo que pasaba.

No había señal de ninguno, todo estaba muy silencioso, tanto que note los murmullos que venían de la habitación de los niños. Ahí, Milo envuelto en cientos de cobijas veía con preocupación a su amigo tendido en la cama contigua. Kanon se encontraba en el suelo a lado de Camus, algo no estaba bien.

—Milo, lo mejor será que hoy duermas en el noveno templo con Aioria y Aioros. Le llamaré al arquero en un segundo, mientras ve a esperarlo en el cuarto de Saga, debe ser el menos frío en este momento.

—No-o… No voy a de-ejar a Ca-camus solo. —Sus dientes castañeaban contra su voluntad.

—No está solo y no preguntaba tu opinión. No quiero que te enfermes también.

—P-pero no q-quiero… Estoy bi-bien… Además, le pr-prometi q-que no lo de-ja-ría.

Mi gemelo miró con seriedad al testarudo aprendiz, y suspiró pesadamente al saberse derrotado. Encendió un poco su cosmo y dirigió la energía hacia el pequeño escorpión.

—¿Qué haces? —Dijo Milo viendo fijamente al aura dorada que ahora lo rodeaba.

—Evito que mueras congelado… Intenta dormir, ya es tarde.

—¿Cómo está Camus?

—No te preocupes, creo que estoy logrando que la fiebre disminuya. Estoy seguro que pronto estará mejor. —Colocó un nuevo fomento de agua helada sobre la cabeza del de Acuario.

—Y ya no hará frío, cierto.

—Eso espero… Ahora duérmete.

—No puedo…

Camus se movió inquieto y balbuceaba palabras sin sentido. Kanon acarició sus cabellos con el fin de tranquilizarlo y comenzó a recitar lo que en un principio no identifiqué, pero luego fue tan claro como el agua: "χρυσόν υγιόν εβίγλιζα'ς την αργυρή του κούνια"** le alcance a escuchar… la nana que mamá solía cantarnos.

Miré a Milo, que oía también con atención. Bostezó. Sus párpados se estaban poniendo pesados.

Salí de ahí para seguir con la ronda. Mi hermano lo tendría bajo control.

**~Fin del Flashback~**

No era común que las personas vieran ese lado de Kanon, después de todo, su gran boca solía opacar la esencia de su corazón; esa incapacidad de tener tacto. Pero había una razón por la que Milo y Camus lo admiraban tanto.

Fue una verdadera pena que el odio hubiese llenado su alma, y lo peor es que Saga se sentía completamente culpable por no haberlo ayudado. Claro que eso ya era cosa del pasado y el mayor prefería no tocar el tema.

—Vamos a la sala a charlar antes de que te vuelvas más loco. —Sonrió cínicamente el menor, volviéndose hacia su hermano.

Saga resopló su fleco como toda respuesta y los dos salieron del cuarto para acomodarse en la sala, uno frente a otro.

—Deberías cambiar estos viejos muebles, se están poniendo incómodos.

—Kanon…

—¿Y no me invitarás un café, al menos?

—No he comprado, lo siento. Pero hay un té que me dio Shaka, si lo quieres probar…

—No, déjalo. ¿Entonces, en qué estábamos?

—Lo haces para desquiciarme más, cierto.

Como toda respuesta su hermano sonrió ampliamente.

—Es sólo que no sé cómo empezar. —Admitió al fin.

—Bueno, en principio me preocupaba la razón de tu regreso, Pero creo que ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en eso que hay en tu habitación.

—"Eso" son tus sobrinos.

—Cada vez que lo dices así suena tan… irreal.

Kanon rió por lo bajo.

—Bien, al final es un poco de lo mismo. —Suspiró. — Cuando salí del Santuario estaba decidido a recorrer el mundo, cada recóndito lugar de esta tierra… Hubo una hermosa chica que quería lo mismo, mi perfecta alma gemela… El resto de la historia es demasiado predecible como para ser contada…

—La conociste, se enamoraron y tuvieron hijos…

—Sí. —Su gesto se tornó nostálgico. —Fue el designio de los Dioses el que nos dirigió a tantos destinos en común, recorrimos juntos casi toda Sudamérica antes de notar la atracción que sentíamos; y cuando caímos en cuenta… el viaje se puso interesante. —Transformó su sonrisa por una más cínica.

—Entiendo, entiendo. —Rodó los ojos, el gemelo mayor.

—Decidimos establecernos en Brasil, el lugar donde nos conocimos, en cuanto su embarazo empezó a notarse…

—¿Por qué no en Grecia?

—No nos conocimos en Grecia.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Todo pasó tan rápido que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que ya se trataban de años… Entiendo que estés enojado, pero si te sirve de consuelo, llevábamos tiempo planeando visitar al "Tío Saga"… pero fue cuando cayó enferma.

—Lo lamento.

—Yo más… soy un desastre sin ella. —Intentó mantener su voz serena pero se le quebró al final.

—Cuándo…

—Hace una semana.

—¿Qué tal lo han tomado los niños?

—Ha sido difícil para los tres.

—Es curioso…

—¿Qué?

—Jamás creí verte así… Tú… Es sólo que no puedo imaginar que una persona pudiese amarrar tu espíritu de tal manera que quisieras permanecer a su lado, establecerte y no…

—¿Irme?... —Exhaló un nuevo suspiro. —Estuve a tu lado 15 años, hermano.

—Lo sé, antes de…

—Que ambos enloqueciéramos. Sí. Aunque para ser justos, yo enloquecí primero y no tuve tan buenas excusas para hacerlo, como tú… Deja de culparte Saga, eres el único en todo el Santuario que aún no te perdona.

—Si es así… ¿por qué no te quedaste?

—No fue por ti, idiota.

—¿Odias tanto este lugar?

—El Santuario es un lugar mágico cuando eres niño, el lugar donde debes estar para ser un superhéroe. Sin duda la idea cambia conforme te enfrentas a la realidad de ser un aprendiz, es muy fácil perder el enfoque… y sí, hay miles de cosas que detesto de este lugar, pero no lo odio…

—¿Entonces?

—Cuando la ambición, el poder, el odio y la venganza te controlan, los verdaderos sueños quedan enterrados. Siempre quise conocer el mundo… me fui por razones que no entendía, porque algo dentro de mí me lo gritaba, pensé que era mi afán de libertad… Ahora me gusta pensar que fue porque ella me estaba guiando a encontrarla.

—Wow… es lo más cursi y gay que pudo salir de tu boca. —Se rió Saga luego de un momento.

—Estúpido.

—Así que ahora eres algo así como el padre del año, ¿no?

—No, qué va. Ya te lo dije, soy un desastre sin ella… Por eso necesito ayuda, me hará falta alguien más sensato que yo para criar bien a esos niños.

—No sé qué decir…

—Jaja no hablo de ti. Por los Dioses, estás más trastornado que yo… cómo se te ocurre… Me refiero al arquero.

—¿Aioros?

—No me malentiendas, tú eres su sangre, por supuesto que te necesitarán a su lado. Pero aceptémoslo, el gato no salió tan mal después de todo, así que algo bien tuvo que hacer el centaurito.

—Supongo…

—Además, no sólo él. Toda la bola de chismosos que están fuera del templo escuchando nuestra conversación serán de ayuda… Excepto el escorpión, creo que hemos influido demasiado en él, es un caso perdido.

—Hey, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

Irrumpió Milo en la sala de los gemelos, notablemente molesto.

—¡Alacrán! —Lo siguió Aioria.

—¿Entonces ya se habían dado cuenta? —Se les unió el arquero con una tímida sonrisa.

—Supuse que no podían esperar a mañana para enterarse del nuevo chisme.

—Es sólo que el cosmo del segundo guardián de Géminis alertando al Santuario de su llegada, no es algo común. —Se excusó Shaka intentando no parecer tan apenado.

—¿Lo ves?, todos lo notaron… aún no puedo creer que te haya tomado desprevenido a ti. —Se mofó el menor.

—Sabía que sería una noche larga. —Suspiró Saga.

—Yo sólo espero que por lo menos hayan traído algo para sus anfitriones.

—Si hablas de alimentos, el señor Mu, Aldebarán y yo trajimos la cena. —Kiki entró con una enorme sonrisa, dirigiendo a los dos Santos para que dejaran las ollas y cazuelas en la cocina.

—Y por supuesto que la bebida corre por la cuenta de la casa de Cáncer.

—¡Oye!

—Está bien, está bien… y de Capricornio y Piscis.

—Claro que para una celebración de tal calibre se necesitará algo más refinado. —Puntualizó Camus mostrando una par de botellas de Cabernet Sauvignon.

—¿Celebración?

—No todas las noches regresa el hijo pródigo.

—¿Maestro Dokoh?

—Además de dos nuevos integrantes que revitalizaran este envejecido lugar.

—Santo Padre, ¿usted también?

—Relájate Saga, disfruta la fiesta.

—¿Fiesta?... No, esperen…

—¿Papá?

Las miradas se dirigieron a las dos pequeñas figuritas en el umbral de la puerta que guiaba a las habitaciones.

* * *

><p>Ahora sólo unas pequeñas aclaraciones:<p>

*El flashback como ya lo pudieron leer está narrado por Saga. Decidí que aquel personaje que tenga el flashback será el que lo narré, pues creo que así la esencia del recuerdo queda más completa... tal vez son sólo ideas mías, pero así me gusto. ^^ Por otra parte, aunque esta historia NO esta directamente relacionada con mi otro fic "Boys will be boys", decidí tomar de él algunas ideas, como que Milo y Camus fueron entrenados al llegar al Santuario por Saga y Kanon, respectivamente.

**Respecto a la nana que canta Kanon, es de hecho una canción de cuna griega llamada "Encárgate de él, querido sueño". La frase que Saga menciona: "χρυσόν υγιόν εβίγλιζα'ς την αργυρή του κούνια" es el verso final de la canción, que se traduce: "Pero estaba velando cerca de la cuna de plata que llevaba un niño de oro".

Creo que ya es todo por el momento. Espero os haya gustado.

Saludos, nos leemos pronto. ^u^


	4. Photographs and memories

_By Annie-ly-chan_

¡Hola! ^u^ Disculpen la tardanza u_u no era mi intención demorarme tanto con la actualización, lo siento.

Nuevamente GRACIAS por todo el apoyo. Por darse una vueltita por acá y sobretodo Gracias por los reviews n_n

Taurus-no-Leo: Lo sé, a mis musas se les ocurré cada cosa rara =P Para mí también ha sido difícil meter a Kanon en ese rol paternalista, pero creo que me he divertido bastante con la idea. Jeje. Muchas gracias por las porras y espero siga siendo de tu agrado.

Saint Lu: Qué alegría saber que he cumplido tus espectativas. Espero te siga gustando como hago sufrir al tío Saga y demás santitos. Y el arquero también será parte importante en la vida de los niños, así que andará en los próximos capis muy seguido ^.~ Por otra parte, lamentablemente sí, Kanoncito se ha quedado viudo y necesitara muchos brazos consoladores que puedo asegurar no le faltaran. ^v^

Kaito Hatake Uchiha: Aquí te dejo un aperitivo más. Gracias por el review!

***Nota: Ya saben que nada me pertenece, y no lucro con esto. Todos los personajes de Saint Seiya son del maestro Masami Kurumada***

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 3: Photographs and memories<strong>

—Lo lamento, sus tíos pueden llegar a ser muy ruidosos. —Kanon se acercó a los niños y les sonrió con ternura.

—¿Llegamos a casa del tío Saga?

—Así es. Él está por ahí. —Lo señaló. —Por qué no van a saludarlo.

Ambos se asomaron con timidez. Echaron un vistazo a todos los rostros de los presentes que los miraban con insistencia. No les fue difícil distinguir aquel tan parecido al de su padre, y que sin embargo lucía tan diferente. Pero sobre cualquiera de los presentes, hubo un rostro que llamó por completo su atención.

—¡Abuelo Shion! —Gritó uno de los críos.

—¡Sshh! —Reprendió el otro de inmediato.

—¿Abuelo? —Interrogó el Dragón Marino.

—Damián, se supone que es un secreto.

—Está bien niños, creo que ya le podemos contar a papá nuestro pequeño secreto. —Ignoró Shion todas las miradas y se aproximó a los gemelitos. —¿Qué dicen de un abrazo para el abuelo? —Les extendió los brazos y los dos corrieron a su encuentro.

—Shion… —Insistió Kanon.

—Leo las estrellas… de verdad creíste que no me dirían de su nacimiento. —Le dijo sonriendo.

—Esa parte la entiendo…

—Está bien, moría por conocerlos. Un día sólo fui…

—Y nos dio muchos obsequios.

—¿Obsequios? ¿Qué obsequios?

—Juguetes y…

Los dos niños buscaron entre sus camisas y le mostraron un pequeño dije que colgaba de una cadena.

—Pensé que su madre les había dado eso.

—Era un secreto.

—Mami dijo que estabas muy presionado y que no debíamos decirte.

—O te volverías loco.

—Y no queríamos eso.

—¿Su mamá sabía? —Los dos asintieron enérgicamente.

—A ella también le gustaba escuchar las historias del abuelo.

—Oh y ver las fotografías.

—¿Fotografías?

Shion sacó lo que parecía una vieja libreta. Kanon la tomó y hojeó sus páginas, en cada una había una fotografía de los dorados en los más lindos y graciosos momentos de su infancia.

El gemelo menor sonrió con nostalgia. Al mismo tiempo los demás Santos se acomodaban por detrás de él para alcanzar a ver la mencionada libretita.

—Como la vez que los tíos rompieron al buda de la casa del tío Shaka.

—O cuando el tío Mu puso cuernos en la armadura del tío Afrodita.

—Y cuando el tío Aioros les enseñó a nadar al tío Aioria y al tío Milo.

—Jajajaja y la vez que papá y tío Saga quisieron jugar con las armas de la Cloth del abuelo Dohko. Y el abuelo Shion casi se infarta.

—Mi favorita es la del pastel y el helado. —Se rió Cosme.

—Jajajaja sobre todo cuando todos terminaron con la cabeza llena de chispas de chocolate.

Las risas infantiles llenaron el cuarto, mientras la nostalgia inundaba a todos los Santos presentes. Todos miraban fijamente la foto, que era la última en el improvisado álbum. En ella, lucían tan felices pese al completo desastre que eran.

Esa había sido la última vez que habían celebrado un cumpleaños juntos, que habían reído tanto que estuvieron adoloridos.

Kanon cerró la libreta, se acercó a los niños y los cargó.

—Saben, ayer fue mi cumpleaños y del tío Saga. No tuvimos pastel, qué tal si hacemos uno.

—¡Sí! —Gritaron ambos.

—Y si quieren quedarse a la fiesta será mejor que todos ayuden. —Les sonrió.

Saga miró con una sonrisa como todos protestaban y refunfuñaban, sin embargo seguían a su hermano y a los niños hasta la cocina. Probablemente todo terminaría en desastre como en aquella ocasión.

_**~Flashback~**_

Aún no entendía en qué momento me había metido en esa situación.

El cumpleaños del cachorro de león había provocado un enorme revuelo entre los habitantes más jóvenes del Santuario. La idea de Milo de realizar una fiesta sorpresa les había fascinado a todos. A todos, menos a mí y a mi gemelo que tendríamos que hacernos cargo de los diablillos mientras preparaban el dichoso pastel y decoraban el salón principal del templo papal.

Aioros se había llevado a su pequeño hermano a pasear fuera del Santuario para darnos tiempo. El Gran Patriarca se encontraba con Mu en Rodorio comprando helado. Shaka intentaba localizar el mejor lugar para colgar el letrero de "¡_Feliz Cumpleaños_!" que el grupo de decoración, liderado por Afrodita, realizó. Hablando de Afro, ahora se dedicaba a coordinar a Deathmask, que de mala gana colocaba globos, listones de colores y demás adornos, mientras Kanon sostenía los materiales necesarios.

Casi muero de risa al ver a mi gemelo, parecía más un árbol de navidad que Santo de Athena. Aunque probablemente a él no le había hecho tanta gracia a juzgar por la mirada que me mandó al notar que lo observaba.

En la cocina, Alde y Shura cortaban queso para preparar el _mezéde*_ de _saganáki**_, Milo y Camus se encargaban del pastel, y yo vigilaba que no incendiaran nada; claro, también me hacía el zumo de naranja.

—¡Le estás poniendo demasiada miel!

—Hago lo que dice la receta.

—La receta no decía que vaciaras la botella, Milo.

—Bueno, no tienes que seguir todo al pie de la letra, las instrucciones son una mera sugerencia. Deja de cuestionarme y sigue batiendo.

—Oye, ¿quién te hizo jefe?

—Pues todo esto fue mi idea.

—¿Ah sí? —Camus tomó un huevo y se lo estrelló en la cabeza.

—Eso lo pagarás.

—No, no lo hará. —Lo detuve antes de que la batalla comenzara, y asesté un fuerte coscorrón a cada uno.

—¡Auh!

—¡Auch!

—Compórtense. —Advertí seriamente.

—¡Noo, Cuidado!

Salí corriendo de la cocina al escuchar el nuevo alboroto en el salón. Suspiré pesadamente al ver la nueva escena. Un montón de globos por todos lados, un letrero destruido, una reencarnación de buda colgando de una columna, mi gemelo derribado por el Santo de Piscis que lo usaba de colchón, un cangrejo noqueado a lado de una silla y un jarrón roto.

—¡Oh, oh!

No. Ese sonido lo conocía bien y solo podía significar desastre. Me volví hacia la cocina.

—Saga, no me dejes aquí. —Sollozó Shaka.

—Volveré en un segundo, no te sueltes.

Entré velozmente para ver qué pasaba. Camus metía la mezcla al horno rápidamente, y Milo me sonreía con esa cara de ángel al verme entrar.

—¿Qué hiciste está vez?

—¿Yo? Nada. Nos hemos comportado, ¿verdad Camus?

El hielito asintió fuertemente, lucía nervioso. Miré a Shura con la esperanza de sacar algo más, pero la cabrita sólo alzó los hombros como respuesta.

—Nosotros estamos friendo los _saganákis_, realmente no les estoy haciendo caso.

—¡Saga!

Había olvidado a Shaka, así que corrí justo para atraparlo mientras caía.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?

El pequeño león dorado se encontraba de pie ante nosotros mirando con sumo interés todo a su alrededor.

—¡Aioria! —El arquero entraba corriendo detrás de él.

—Pensé que lo entretendrías. —Le reclamé al verlo entrar.

—No pude hacerlo por más tiempo. —Se notaba cansado.

—¡Noooooooo! —Milo salió gritando de la cocina. —Se suponía que sería una gran sorpresa y ahora todo está arruinado.

—¿Estaban haciendo esto por mí? —Dijo el leoncito uniendo los trozos del letrero de "Feliz Cumpleaños". —¡Wow! —Sonrió inmensamente.

—Milo.

—¿Qué?

—El pastel…

Un estruendoso sonido provino de detrás de Camus, y el olor del humo se comenzaba a percibir.

—¡Oh, oh!

—¡MILO!

De inmediato, Shura salió cargando un enorme plato con los _mezédes_, Alde lo seguía unos pasos más atrás. Los dos se encontraban por completo cubiertos de mezcla de pastel y quizá algunas cosas más.

—¿Lo siento? —Sonrió tímidamente.

—Mejor limpiemos este desorden antes de que su Santidad regrese. —Dije mientras ponía a Shaka en el suelo y ayudaba a mi hermano a levantarse.

—Demasiado tarde.

Me paralicé un momento al ver al Gran Patriarca en el umbral de la puerta. Mu estaba a su lado cargando un inmenso bote.

—¡Helado! —Gritó Aioria emocionado y corrió a quitárselo al carnerito de las manos.

—Nuestro pastel también te hubiera encantado. —Dijo el escorpioncito un tanto decepcionado.

Aioria caminó hasta Shura y quitó con su dedo un poco de la mezcla que traía encima para probarla.

—Mmm… sí tienes razón, esto está muy rico.

—¡Tengo una idea!

Milo buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó una velita. Luego tomó un _saganáki_ y se la clavó justo en el centro.

—Podemos fingir que es un pastel, para que pidas tu deseo.

Aioros se acercó a los niños con una sonrisa y prendió la vela con su cosmo. Entonces todos nos acercamos para comenzar a cantar. Pero algo salió mal y la "velita" hizo explosión, causando que el improvisado pastel y el helado nos salpicaran de pies a cabeza.

—Milo… —Gruñó Kanon.

—Oops! Creo que me equivoque y confundí las velitas con las pirotecnias que guardaba para el final…

—Mmm esto sigue sabiendo rico. —Dijo Aioria probando, esta vez, de su hermano mayor.

—¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!

Todos voltearon a verme confundidos, pero por alguna razón no podía contenerme. Las carcajadas simplemente salían de mi garganta sin tregua alguna y no podía detenerlas.

—¡Milo rompiste a Saga! —Dijo Mu preocupado.

—¡Jajajajajajajajaja! —Aioros comenzó a imitarme. —Sólo hacen falta las chispas de chocolate. ¡Jajajajaja!

—Pero eso no es problema. —Aseguró Mu. —El Maestro y yo también compramos eso.

Pude notar la sonrisa cómplice en el viejo, y como hasta mi hermano parecía empezar a disfrutarlo.

El joven lemuriano tomó la bolsa de papel que el Patriarca aún cargaba y de ella sacó un frasco con chispas.

—Yo me encargo. —Sonrió Aioria. Le quitó el frasco de las manos, igual que hiciera con el helado, lo abrió y lanzó su contenido hacia arriba. Inmediatamente las chispas cayeron sobre nosotros en forma de lluvia.

_**~Fin del Flashback~**_

—¡Saga! ¿Qué no tienes nada útil en esta cocina?

—No esperaba visitas…

—Pero por los Dioses, ¿cuánto tiempo lleva esta leche aquí? —Aioria olfateaba el contenido de un viejo cartón que había en el refrigerador.

—Probablemente está desde que Camus y yo vivíamos aquí. —Se burló Milo.

El gemelo mayor le mandó una mirada asesina.

—No se preocupen. Yo puedo traer todo lo que necesitamos de la casa de Aries. —Dijo Kiki alegre.

—Déjame ayudarte. —Se le unió Alde.

Saga suspiró resignado. Definitivamente todo pintaba para terminar en desastre. Volteó a ver a su hermano y a sus hijos, entretenidos por las historias de Dohko, los niños reían de vez en cuando. Era agradable volver a escuchar risas infantiles en ese lugar, y entonces pensó que tal vez el Maestro de Libra tenía razón: ese par revitalizaría al viejo Santuario; pero aún se preguntaba si también serían capaces de devolverle la vida a alguien como él.

.n-u-n-u-n-u.

La fiesta de bienvenida había sido un total éxito. Claro, tal como lo predijo Saga, ahora parecía que el Templo de Géminis había enfrentado una dura batalla... de comida. La reunión se extendió hasta cerca del amanecer cuando al percatarse de la hora, el Santo Padre ordenó el fin de la celebración para retirarse a descansar.

Kanon abrió los ojos contra su voluntad. Se estiró deseando poder seguir durmiendo pero sabía que tenía muchas cosas que hacer como para darse ese lujo. Se levantó del sofá de su habitación, donde había dormido apenas un par de horas, para acercarse a sus pequeños que soñaban profundamente en su cama, los arropó una vez más y les besó la frente antes de salir de su habitación y dirigirse a la de su gemelo.

—Saga.

—Mmm. —Fue la única contestación que obtuvo.

—¿Cruda? —Espetó con sorna.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Necesito pedirte un favor. Voy a salir a terminar de arreglar mis pendientes. ¿Te importaría cuidar a Cosme y Damián hoy?

—Mmhmm.

—Bien si algo les pasa, más vale que no estés aquí cuando regrese.

—Mmmh.

El gemelo menor se dispuso a irse, mientras Saga se acomodaba para poder seguir durmiendo. Fue cuando las pequeñas neuronitas en su cabeza comenzaron a trabajar. Abrió los ojos de golpe al caer en cuenta de las palabras de hermano.

—Un momento… ¡¿Qué?

* * *

><p>Por último unas pequeñas notas:<p>

*_Mezédes_: Así se les llama a los aperitivos en Grecia y otros lugares del Mediterráneo y del Medio Oriente.

**_Saganáki_: Es un _mezede_ típico de la cocina griega, que consiste en queso frito, y algunas veces se prepará con esencia de limón.

Espero que os haya gustado.

Saludos y hasta la próxima ^u^


	5. Back in the world

_By Annie-ly-chan_

¡Hola! ^u^

Yo de nuevo, reportándome por aquí. Una vez más lamentando la espera, y agradeciendo a todos su infinita paciencia. Además mil gracias por el apoyo, los favs y alerts, de verdad Muchísimas Gracias n.n Pero en especial GRACIAS por sus reviews.

Rose129: Espero te siga gustando ~.^

^Kaito Hatake Uchiha: Te dejo un aperitivo más. ^^

***Nota: Ya saben que nada me pertenece, y no lucro con esto. Todos los personajes de Saint Seiya son del maestro Masami Kurumada***

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 4: Back in the world<strong>

Saga se levantó lo más rápido que pudo de la cama con la esperanza de alcanzar a su gemelo y confirmar que no se trataba más que de una de sus bromas para desquiciarlo. Sin embargo al llegar al salón principal no pudo encontrar ni rastro de él. Regresó sus pasos a las habitaciones, se dirigió a toda prisa a los aposentos del menor, rezó a todos los Dioses porque no estuvieran ahí, pero pronta fue su decepción. Cerró la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido alguno que pudiera despertarlos, y totalmente derrotado volvió a su cuarto y se dejó caer bocarriba al estar junto a la cama.

Incesantes punzadas en su cabeza lo obligaron a levantarse una vez más. Lo cierto era que había bebido más de la cuenta y ahora su cuerpo le pasaba factura. Decidió que no lograría nada si se quedaba ahí, y si no mal recordaba, su Templo había terminado peor que campo de batalla.

En está ocasión dio una mirada minuciosa al salón principal. Milo yacía semi-inconsciente en uno de los sillones y se preguntaba cómo no se había percatado de ello antes. Y no sólo eso, por donde mirara se topaba con manchas en el suelo, restos de comida, trastes sucios, botellas vacías y una infinidad de etcéteras.

Llegó a la cocina y se apresuró a servirse un vaso con agua para poder tragar un par de aspirinas. Luego de un último vistazo, suspiró pesadamente y comenzó a limpiar.

—¡Tío Saga!

La voz infantil a sus espaldas lo paralizó por unos segundos.

—¿S-sí? —Respondió sin voltear siquiera.

—¿Dónde está mi papá?

—Tenía cosas que hacer, pero seguro volverá pronto.

—Tal vez traiga nuestros juguetes, recuerdas que lo prometió.

—Sí, seguramente lo hará.

El mayor sonrió ligeramente.

—Tío Saga.

—¿Sí?

—¿Podemos tomar cereal para el desayuno?

—¿Cereal?

Saga miró la alacena, dudando realmente que hubiese algo como cereal en ella; en realidad dudaba que hubiese algo comestible ahí y punto.

—Saben, no creo tener algo aquí que les guste.

—O algo que aún no esté caduco. —Murmuró el escorpión desde la sala.

—Les decía. —Continuó, ignorando al de la octava casa. —Que podríamos ir al pueblo a comer, y tal vez a comprar víveres. ¿Les gustaría?

—¡Sí! —Festejaron los niños.

El Santo de Géminis se encaminó a la sala y tomó al alacrán por un pie, levantándolo sólo para dejarlo caer al piso.

—¡Heeey!

—Qué amable eres al ofrecerte a limpiar mi templo, Milo. Sé que lo dejarás impecable. —Le mandó una mirada tan amenazante que dejó al otro sin habla. —Vamos niños, el tío Milo estará un poco ocupado aquí y no queremos estorbar.

Saga se adelantó y los gemelitos lo siguieron enseguida.

Ya en la explanada, el mayor estaba por comenzar el descenso cuando dos manitas se afianzaron a las suyas, y una vez más en ese día se congeló por un instante.

—Tío Saga.

Jamás se acostumbraría a escuchar esas palabras juntas.

—Podemos ir allá más tarde.

El aludido se giró hacia donde el niño a su derecha señalaba.

—Es el mar, ¿verdad?

—Vivíamos en la aldea de Jijoca… —Completó el otro.

—Muy cerca del mar.

—Papá dice que ahora viviremos contigo… —Cosme se detuvo a la mitad.

—No quieren vivir aquí.

Ambos se alzaron de hombros en un gesto idéntico.

—Ayer papá se veía feliz…

Saga asintió, apretó sus manitas y los incitó a comenzar el descenso.

.n-u-n-u-n-u.

Tenía tanto que el Santo de Géminis no andaba por Rodorio que su sola presencia ahí hubiese desatado un sinfín de rumores, más aún si llevaba consigo a dos escuincles que eran prácticamente su viva imagen. Por lo tanto, decidió evitarse el mal trago y cautelosamente tomó otro camino que lo llevara fuera del Santuario, ahí donde no había más que turistas y, por ende, nadie que lo pudiese reconocer.

Comieron tranquilamente en una de las fondas de paso y luego se dispusieron a pasar al centro comercial más cercano.

—Como habrán podido darse cuenta no hay muchas cosas en mi Templo, y la verdad no sé mucho acerca de comprar víveres, así que podrían ayudarme.

—Debemos comprar cereal. —Puntualizó Damián.

—También leche. —Concordó su gemelo.

—Y galletas.

—Y dulces.

Saga sonreía, enfrascado en la conversación de sus sobrinos mientras avanzaban por los pasillos, poniendo en el carrito varias cosas al azar.

—Qué lindos se ven.

La voz femenina lo hizo sobresaltarse. Buscó el origen de aquel sonido, y pudo observar que unos pasos más allá se encontraba una joven de un hermoso cabello negro que le caía por los hombros, y una mirada tan hechizante que el mayor de los gemelos se quedó estático hasta que la escuchó hablar nuevamente.

—Tu esposa debe estar feliz de que la ayuden con las compras.

—N-no. —Se aclaró la garganta. —No soy casado.

—Oh, entonces…

—Son mis sobrinos. —Se apresuró a decir. —Los estoy cuidando por un rato.

—Eso es muy dulce de tu parte.

—Son unos niños muy buenos, jamás podría negarme a estar con ellos. —Sonrió.

—Soy Alice.

—Saga.

—Un griego o me equivoco.

El Santo asintió, marcando su sonrisa.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, no pareces de por aquí?

—Soy británica, pero llevo viviendo en Atenas un par de años; de hecho, soy maestra del Athens College.

—¿Enserio? Mi hermano ha estado pensando en ese colegio para los niños.

—Creo que son un poco jóvenes para entrar a primer grado.

—Ah… sí… M-me refería a en un par de años. Es la primera opción.

—Me imagino. —Dijo ella soltando una pequeña risilla.

—Qué linda risa…

Ella se sonrojó un poco.

—T-te puedo dejar mis datos… por si necesitas información, aunque sea en un par de años…

—Me encantaría… —Se detuvo de golpe al percatarse que algo faltaba.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó ella al verlo palidecer.

—¿Dónde están los niños?

Los dos observaron a su alrededor sin encontrar rastro de los gemelitos.

En total pánico, Saga comenzó a correr por los pasillos, gritaba los nombres de los niños pero no recibía respuesta. No podía creer que los hubiese perdido.

Intentó tranquilizarse para expandir su cosmo, tenía que poder localizarlos y correr por toda la tienda no estaba funcionando. Agudizando sus sentidos pudo escuchar los sollozos de sus sobrinos, no estaban lejos de ahí.

Fuera del centro comercial, donde se encontraban los contenedores de basura, un hombre forcejeaba con uno de los hijos de la Marina que luchaban por soltarse del agarre y al mismo tiempo alejarlo de su hermano; mientras el otro lloraba fuertemente sentado en el suelo un poco más atrás, y se agarraba la frente con ambas manos.

—Será mejor que se aleje de ellos.

—¡Tío Saga!

—¿Este par de bribones son suyos?

—¿Bribones?

—Soy de seguridad. —Afirmó volviéndose hacia Saga. —Estos chiquillos sacaron un par de cosas de la tienda sin pagar.

—Los perseguí en cuanto comenzaron a correr. Aquel se cayó y creo que se ha lastimado, quise revisarlo pero el otro diablillo no me deja ni acercarme. —Le mostró los arañazos y mordidas en su brazo.

Saga se abrió paso y se inclinó para estar a la altura de los niños. Quitó las manos de Damián de su frente para poder ver la herida, aunque no se podía ver mucho, sólo que sangraba y sangraba mucho.

—Veíamos juguetes. —Susurró el otro gemelo. —Le dije a Damián que no jugara con los balones pero no me hizo caso. No creí que se caerían todos y quisimos ponerlos en su lugar pero uno se fue. Sólo queríamos recuperarlo, pero él empezó a perseguirnos y nos asustamos. Cuando corríamos Damián se tropezó y se pegó con esa piedra. Él no dejaba de gritar y nos asustamos más.

—Bien, bien, ya entendí. ¿Ese es el balón? —Cosme asintió al ver lo que señalaba su tío. —¿Traían otra cosa en las manos?

—Un camión de bomberos, pero se me cayó en el camino.

Saga tomó el balón y se lo entrego al tipo de seguridad. Luego cargó a los niños y se dispuso a marcharse.

—Oiga espere un segundo… —Quiso detenerlos el otro hombre, pero la mirada amenazante del geminiano le advirtió de ni siquiera intentarlo.

—¡Saga! —La voz de Alice lo hizo frenarse nuevamente.

—Lo lamento, será en otra ocasión. —Se despidió antes de desaparecer de su vista.

.n-u-n-u-n-u.

—_"¡AIOROS!"_

El arquero dorado cayó de su cama de un salto ante tal perturbación de su sueño, es decir, perturbación en su cosmo.

—"_Espero que tengas una excelente razón para molestarme a estas horas de la mañana, Saga."_

—"_Para empezar, ya pasa de medio día. Segundo, si no mal recuerdo, en este momento deberías estar terminando la ronda matutina y pasando tu informe semanal."_

Aioros abrió los ojos como platos, había olvidado que ese día le tocaba hacer la ronda matutina. Suspiró agobiado.

—"_Ahora bien, la buena noticia es que para tu buena fortuna Shion debe estar en las mismas condiciones que tú y el resto de la orden. Así que dudo mucho que arme algún alboroto, sobre todo si tienes el gesto de llevarle una caja de aspirinas cuando lo veas."_

El centauro le concedió la razón a su amigo mientras frotaba sus sienes comenzando a pensar lo molesta que se estaba convirtiendo la voz de Saga en ese instante.

—"_Y por último, sí, sí tengo una excelente razón… ahora necesito que muevas tu trasero y me ayudes. Si te estoy llamando tan de pronto es porque necesito de tu ayuda, maldición."_

—"_Arrrgh baja el tono, me estás taladrando el cerebro…" _—Suspiró._ "Más te vale que tu vida esté corriendo peligro, Géminis… ¿Dónde estás?"_

—"_Créeme, lo está. Me dirijo a la Fuente de Athena."_

—"_¿A la Fuente de Athena?"_

—"_¡S-aauhh aah!"_

—"_¿Saga?" _—Pero ya no obtuvo más respuesta.

.n-u-n-u-n-u.

Saga había hecho mil movimientos para no perder el equilibrio, no podía caerse, ni mucho menos dejar caer a alguno de sus sobrinos.

Corría a toda prisa con los niños en brazos mientras hablaba con Aioros, que no se percató de la mujer que venía frente a él, y a la que prácticamente arrolló. Por suerte para ella tampoco llegó a caer al suelo, pero sí se llevó un buen susto.

—Lo lamento. —Dijo Saga avergonzado en cuanto recobró la estabilidad. Pero se quedó helado al reconocer en la mujer un rostro familiar.

—Saga. —Dejó escapar ella, con la misma palidez, como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

Los sollozos de Damián la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Notó a los niños que llevaba cargando, las manchas en su camisa y el hilillo de sangre que corría por sus ropas proveniente de uno de los pequeños.

—Debo irme. —Dijo al fin el mayor, que había desviado la mirada. Y sin esperar respuesta continúo con su camino.

.n-u-n-u-n-u.

—¡Buaaahh! ¡Nooo, nooo, me dueleee!

—Si no estás quieto no puedo revisarte. —Una doncella intentaba limpiar la cara del niño para averiguar qué tan profunda era la herida en su frente.

—Pero duelee…

—Damián quédate quieto un segundo, ¿sí? —Rogó su gemelo a su lado, tomando su manita.

Saga exhaló con pesadez por enésima ocasión. Una nueva jaqueca se estaba apoderando de él.

—No parece que estés agonizando.

La voz del Arquero a sus espaldas lo sobresaltó un poco. Apretó los ojos y sobó sus sienes.

—Lo estoy… —Susurró el mayor. —De verdad que lo estoy.

—Ya. Supongamos que te creo. Aun así, ¿cuál era la gran emergencia?

—No tengo idea de cómo cuidar niños.

—Evidentemente. —Dijo lanzando una mirada fugaz a los gemelos. —¿Y Kanon?

—Tuvo que irse, me los encargó.

—Seguramente seguía ebrio cuando se fue.

—Llegué a la misma conclusión… Va a matarme.

—Mi señor. —Interrumpió la doncella. —Creo que el pequeño necesitará un par de puntadas.

—Fue un placer conocerte, amigo.

* * *

><p>*El Athens College es una escuela bilingüe, muy prestigiada, de educación primaria o elemental (y secundaria, creo). Y dado que los gemelitos no tienen ni los 6 años que se require para entrar, nuestro querido Saga tendrá que buscar otro pretexto para entablar conversación con Alice. =P<p>

Pues creo que es todo.

Saludos, nos vemos pronto n_n


	6. Of past regret and future fear

_By Annie-ly-chan_

¡Hola! ^u^

Regresé una vez más con pequeñas actualizaciones, empezando con esta historia n.n Lamento la espera, pero agradezco enormemente su paciencia, apoyo, los favs y follows, en fin, sólo quiero decir: Muchísimas Gracias por pasar por aquí a leer ^^ Y con mucho cariño, un especial GRACIAS por sus reviews.

Kaito Hatake Uchiha: Te dejo un bocadillo más. ^^

Lesty: Qué alegría saber que te ha gustado. Muchas gracias por tu review. Espero que este capi también siga siendo de tu agrado.

***Nota: Ya saben que nada me pertenece, y no lucro con esto. Todos los personajes de Saint Seiya son del maestro Masami Kurumada***

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 5: Of past regret and future fear<strong>

Aioros intentaba sostener al niño para que pudieran ponerle la anestesia y comenzar la sutura, pero no era tarea fácil con éste pataleando y gritando.

—Damián quédate quieto, sólo será un pinchazo y luego dejará de doler.

—Nooo, las agujaaas dueleeen.

—Sólo será por un segundo… Tienes que ser valiente... como tu papá y… ¡Ya sé! Qué te parece si tu tío Saga se pone la inyección también para mostrarte que no duele nada.

—¡¿Qué?! —Se sobresaltó el susodicho. —P-por qué no mejor lo haces tú.

—Hey, Kanon los dejó a tu cuidado, no al mío…

—Pero es tú idea…

—Está bien. —Soltó Damián de pronto. —Si los dos se ponen la inyección yo también lo haré.

Los dorados voltearon a ver al pequeño con incredulidad. Luego intercambiaron miradas entre ellos.

—¿Los dos?

—Sí.

—Pero…

—Si no lo hacen los dos no hay trato. —Se cruzó de brazos.

Saga suspiró resignado y ofreció el brazo a la doncella para que prosiguiera con el piquete.

—¿Está seguro de esto, mi señor? Es…

—Sí, sí. Ponla ya. —Dijo el geminiano mientras mataba al arquero con la mirada.

—Al menos logré tranquilizarlo, ¿no? —dijo Aioros arremangándose la playera.

—Guarda silencio.

.n-u-n-u-n-u.

Los gemelitos corrían alegres a sólo unos pasos de distancia de los dos Santos mayores. Se dirigían de vuelta a los 12 templos, después de una mañana tan ajetreada. Era una pena que el Santo de Géminis no compartiera su alegría, frotaba su brazo con insistencia una y otra vez.

—¿Te duele? —Preguntó Aioros, armándose de valor para volver a abrir la boca. Sabía que tentar a su suerte cuando Saga no estaba de buen humor no era buena idea.

—Nos pusieron anestesia. Ni siquiera lo siento. —Dejó caer su brazo inerte a su costado.

—Sí, es raro, ¿no? —Lo imitó y sonrió, pero al no recibir respuesta volvió a su expresión seria. —Oye… lo lamento.

—Está bien… sólo pensaba que hubiese sido buena idea pedirle a Althea que me anestesiara todo el cuerpo, así no dolería cuando Kanon acabe conmigo.

El de Sagitario soltó una pequeña risa, que calló de inmediato al caer en la mirada de pocos amigos de Saga.

—Vamos, se ve bien. Ya están por ahí correteando como si nada. Así son los niños… ¿Qué es lo que realmente te preocupa? No es como si ésta fuera la primera vez que la haces de niñera.

—Es diferente.

—Por supuesto, antes éramos un par de adolescente cuidando a un grupo de niños capaces de destruir estrellas con las manos.

—Me refiero a que esta vez no se tratan de aprendices a Santos, son los hijos de mi hermano. —Se detuvo por lo extraño que se sintió en cuanto salieron esas palabras de su boca. —No sé qué debo hacer cuando lloran, no tengo ese instinto que tú tienes con los niños…

—Oh por favor. ¿No eras tú quien curaba las heridas que se hacía Afrodita a causa de las espinas de sus rosas?

—Bueno…

—¿Y quién animaba a Camus a defender su pasión por los libros?

—Yo pero…

—Le enseñaste a Shura a jugar cartas para que Deathmask dejara de molestarlo. Y hablando de Didier, ¿no pasaste horas con él para ayudarlo a encontrar su pseudónimo?

—Sí pero…

—Además algunas tardes te la pasabas con Shaka, tomando un poco de té e intentado contestar cada pregunta existencial que se le ocurriera.

—Eso…

—Comías cada platillo preparado por Alde, aunque al principio no tenía el exquisito sazón que tiene ahora. Y si mi memoria no me falla, aun puedo recordar el día en que te conocí. Yo seguía a Valeska al cuarto de los niños dónde Aioria dormiría, y ahí estabas tú jugando con Mu. Las risas se escuchaban desde el pasillo. —Sonrió.

—Yo sólo…

—Hiciste hasta lo imposible porque Milo sonriera cada día mientras estuvo a tu cuidado.

—Lo sé pero…

—Cuidabas Aioria cada vez que yo tenía que salir a misión. Y Saga, no había nadie más en quien yo confiaría para ver por él.

—¡Y les fallé a todos! —Explotó de pronto.

Los niños se detuvieron de golpe y voltearon a ver a sus tíos confundidos por la agitación de estos; pero la sonrisa que Aioros les dio como respuesta bastó para que volvieran con su juego.

—La cosa es que… ya lo arruiné una vez para todos esos chiquillos… —Dijo bajando el tono.

—Sí. —Respondió el centauro, sorprendiendo a Saga por su sinceridad. —No estuve ahí para verlo pero seguro fue un infierno para todos. —Saga bajó la mirada. —Sin embargo, los mantuviste a salvo por 13 años, de formas poco ortodoxas pero los protegiste lo mejor que pudiste.

—Aioros…

—Ya te lo había dicho antes Saga, pero nunca me escuchas. No podemos cambiar el pasado, pero se puede aprender de él. Además, ya han pasado un montón de años… Kanon dijo algo muy cierto ayer: Todos hemos seguido adelante, tú eres el único en este lugar que no te ha perdonado.

—Se supone que esa era una conversación privada. —Sonrió un tanto avergonzado.

—Jaja y se supone que tú no deberías estar conquistando chicas en los centros comerciales mientras cuidas a tus sobrinos.

—No eran "chicas". Sólo fue UNA. —Aioros enarcó una ceja. —Y no la estaba conquistando.

Aioros comenzó a reír con ganas.

Los hijos del ex-Marina miraban de tanto en tanto hacia atrás sin comprender por qué los adultos se comportaban tan extraño.

—Creo que están locos.

—Sí... hey, y sí quedas como ellos después del golpe que te diste en la cabeza.

—No. La señorita Althea dijo que estaba bien, que sólo me quedará una cicatriz. Ya ni siquiera me duele.

—Porque la anestesia que te puso es especial, gracias al poder de la Diosa Athena.

—Sí, por eso ahora yo tengo una bendición de la Diosa y soy más especial que tú.

Cosme frunció el ceño, mientras su gemelo le hacía muecas de burla. Finalmente comenzó a perseguirlo y el otro lo esquivaba lo más rápido que podía. Corrían de un lado a otro con movimientos tan erráticos que no notaron a la hermosa mujer con la que chocaron. Saga y Aioros se apresuraron a alcanzarlos al verlos en el piso a causa del impacto y así se dieron cuenta que la identidad de la mujer no era nadie más que su Diosa de la Sabiduría y la Guerra Justa.

—Athena, se encuentra bien. —Preguntó Aioros ayudándola a levantarse.

—Excelente, no te preocupes tanto. —Sonrió una vez de pie.

—No se han dado en la cabeza otra vez, ¿verdad? —Los revisaba Saga exhaustivamente.

—Estamos bien tío. —Se quejó Cosme.

—Así que estos son los hijos de Kanon.

—Sí, mi Señora. —Respondió el Santo de Géminis haciendo una reverencia.

—No es necesaria tanta formalidad Saga.

Saori se arrodilló para estar a la altura de los niños.

—Usted es la Diosa Athena.

—Wow, es más bonita de lo que decía papá.

—Gracias Damián.

—Oye cómo supiste.

—Sí, siempre nos confunden.

—Todo el tiempo.

—Es molestó. —Se cruzó Cosme de brazos.

—¿Y esa es la razón por la que Damián quería una cicatriz? —Dijo tocando el vendaje en la cabeza del niño.

—¿Le podemos decir eso a papá para que no te mate? —Preguntó Cosme volteando a ver a su tío.

—¿Eh?... Ah yo dudo que funcione.

—Pero no quiero que mueras tío.

—Sí, nos agradas.

—Bueno, gracias.

—Debo marcharme mis niños. Pero volveré a visitarlos pronto, quiero darle a su padre la bienvenida de regreso al Santuario.

Se acercó a ellos y depositó un beso en cada una de sus cabecitas, antes de seguir con su camino..

—Ahora ambos estamos bendecidos por Athena. —Sonrió Damián.

.n-u-n-u-n-u.

—¡Hey bicho! ¿Qué haces? Ya sé, Saga te contrató como su nueva doncella.

—Muy gracioso Aioria. Si hubieras sido un buen amigo y no me hubieras abandonado aquí, esto no estaría pasando.

—No seas ridículo, si creo que yo sólo llegue a mi templo gracias a Aioros.

—Sí, fue una buena fiesta. —Sonrió.

—Sí, concuerdo contigo.

—¿Podrías ayudarme con esto? —Le mostró un par de cacerolas.

—No… Vine a buscar a Saga. No a hacerla de sirvienta.

—No está. Salió con los niños a Rodorio o algo así.

—Diablos, esperaba que los rumores fueran falsos.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Bueno se está hablando mucho de Saga allá abajo. Causo sensación saber que el Santo de Géminis bajara a la civilización, más aún porque llevaba un par de gemelos con él. Como era de esperarse hay muchas especulaciones sobre si son suyos, que si Kanon regreso y son suyos, blah blah, blah.

—Sí, sí. Ve al grano.

—Se dice que los niños tuvieron un accidente y que resultaron seriamente heridos. Están en la fuente de Athena recuperándose.

—¡Oh por los Dioses! ¿Qué pasó?

—Nadie sabe bien, quería venir aquí a asegurarme que fuera cierto.

—Pues no han regresado. —Dijo Milo con preocupación. —Kanon va a matarlo si algo les pasó.

—Sobre todo si los rumores son ciertos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Se dice que Saga no evitó el accidente porque estaba muy ocupado en los brazos de una chica.

—¿Qué? Eso no es posible, hablamos de Saga.

—Bueno si recordamos cómo era antes, no es tan difícil de creer…

—Supongo, pero Saga no ha salido con chicas desde… bueno creo que desde que revivimos. No lo sé… si es cierto, Kanon en definitiva lo matará.

—¿Matar a quién? —Preguntó la antigua Marina apareciendo ante ellos.

—¡Ah! Kanon, nos asustaste.

—¿Y a quién debo matar?

—Ah… pues…

—¿Dónde está el inútil de mi hermano y mis hijos? ¿Y qué hacen ustedes aquí?

—Eh… yo… necesito terminar de lavar estos trastes.

El gemelo menor enarcó la ceja y miró fijamente a Aioria esperando obtener respuestas.

—Yo… escuche un par de cosas… pero podrían ser sólo rumores…

—Suéltalo ya.

—¡Papá! —Gritó Cosme emocionado al entrar. Éste lo recibió con una sonrisa.

—¡Regresaste! —Se le unió Damián, que venía unos pasos más atrás.

Su sonrisa se transformó en un gesto de total confusión al ver los vendajes cubriendo parte de la cabeza de uno de sus pequeños. Se aproximó de prisa a ellos y se hincó para estar a su altura. Examinaba los vendajes y las manchas de sangre en su ropa.

Saga se había quedado completamente pálido en el umbral de la puerta. Parecía que había visto un fantasma.

—¿Entonces es cierto que estabas en los brazos de una chica cuando ocurrió?

—¡Milo! —Regaño Aioria.

Kanon fulminó a su gemelo con la mirada.

—Papá, no vas a matar al tío Saga, ¿verdad?

—Hey, les traje algunas cosas, por qué no las revisan mientras hablo con su tío. —Se levantó y camino hacía su hermano —Vigila a ese par de críos y a mis hijos un rato quieres. —Le dijo a Aioros en un susurró, y sin esperar respuesta tomó a Saga del brazo. —Te importaría que charlemos en privado. —Dicho esto abrió un portal a otra dimensión y los dos desaparecieron en él.

* * *

><p>Y así llegamos a la conclusión de que los chismes corren rápido y tienden a exagerar las cosas más de lo que son ^v^<p>

En cuanto Deathmask, escogí el nombre _Didier_ para su nombre "real". Es un nombre común en Italia que significa: _El que ama a Dios._ xD

Y creo que es todo por ahora. Habrá más actualizaciones aquí y en mis otras historias a lo largo de la semana.

Nos leemos pronto.

Saludos n_n


End file.
